The Demon Wars
by OblivionedEternity
Summary: This is a war that began decades before my time, passed from father to son and from mother to daughter, placing the weight of our world on our shoulders. We grew up knowing what was in store for us. Yet, we still hoped that our parents would finish the war before handing it off to us. Unfortunately, that was not the case. OCXCanon - Pre-Skyward Sword - Prequel to Broken Wings
1. Chapter 1

This is a war that began decades before my time, passed from father to son and from mother to daughter, placing the weight of our world on our shoulders. We grew up knowing what was in store for us. Yet, we still hoped that our parents would finish the war before handing it off to us. Unfortunately, that was not the case for my generation. No, my generation faced the worst of the war.

It was war that began when two vengeful gods, twins, set loose the Demon King Demise from his prison in hell. The gods were severely punished, one turned into a mask and the other executed by the goddess Hylia and her sisters Farore, Din, and Nayru. The four Goddesses did not have the power to lock the Demon King away as they had before, and so Demise took to war with the Goddesses, and more importantly with the inhabitants of Hyrule.

And so, destruction rained down on our world. The Demon King gained more and more power as the years passed by in bloody battles. We rose to the fight; Gorons, Hylians, Mogmas, Dragons, Kikwis, Parellas, and even the robots fighting against demons and monsters as they poured out of Hell. But no matter how many battles we won, it never progressed in our favor.

Some profited from this drawn-out massacre in the forms of mercenaries, spies, pirates, the like who make their spoils off of blood and steel. I just so happened to be born of two such people and into a village well-known for being the best hired weapons this side of the world.

However, just because it was this well known, did not mean it was prosperous. From what I remember, it was average sized but dark. Houses built somewhat haphazardly, with poor fixer uppers of planks just nailed over holes or hay thrown over leaking roofs. What money was made was spent on gear and food, as well as taking care of the only thing that didn't look like it was made in two days.

Made of stone, the hall that all of the mercenaries gathered at to pray to the goddess Hylia was the only well-kept building in that town. Clean and well-kept, the mercenaries that were not currently off on a job would gather there once a week. Say what you will about mercenaries, but they still had morals and a goddess to pray to, and, as I found out later in life, were far more religious than the average Hylian. There was one priestess who stayed within the temple, always there to act as a guardian for children whose parents were running across the country or as a teacher that taught the children their letters and mathematics.

The priestess Ullia was one of the only ones besides myself and another that survived the plague that swept through the village when I was but eleven years of age. The other was Hammond, a weathered mercenary with a thick beard of white hairs and a stern face. The two of them acted as my parents for two years and the hall dedicated to Hylia became our house. It wasn't their first choice to stay within the deserted village, but they did not want to move to the next town until the sickness died out. So, we made a life for ourselves.

Ullia remained devoted to Hylia, even setting me on my path to become devoted to the Goddess myself. She taught me the stories of the goddesses and how to comfort those who needed a shoulder to lean on, all the while making sure I was not ignorant "like those in the cities" as she would say, forcing others to believe the words we said and instead letting them come to us. The priestess also continued on with my more liberal education, teaching me the history of the land and some basic magic.

As the last child of the village, Hammond also made sure I was skilled in the arts of war and battle. Already fairly knowledgeable in swordplay and fist fighting, Hammond continued teaching me where my parents had left off. I learned how to properly hold a shield, throw a spear, to shoot without having to aim, swing an axe or mace, and even guide a horse with my knees so that my hands were free. I built up muscles as I learned techniques taught only to the children of our village, such as a move that will knock off the helmet of an opponent. At the same time, Hammond showed me how to guess an opponent's next move, how an army operates, and how moral affects a battle.

Both wanted me to be as prepared for this life as they possibly could, knowing just what I needed to know to survive as a hired hand or a hand of the Goddess, if I so chose to be either. I was a few months younger than my thirteenth birthday when news of the disease finally coming to a halt came to us, and we made preparations to leave our now decimated village to start over new. We packed food and cloths, manuscripts and weapons, artifacts and tools to help us wherever we settled down.

Hammond had brought the mule and our lone mare to the front of the temple, placing the heavier tools of our trade on the mule and saddled the horse for Ullia and me to ride. My arms were full of barley cakes and apples, ready to hand them over to the old mercenary when the world suddenly grew quiet. The horse and the mule, as well as Hammond were silent and alert, facing towards the nearby woods. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise, muscles tensing in preparation to flee or fight.

Stepping away from the mare, Hammond whispered to me, "Get inside. Now." His voice contained a shred of terror, the cheeks under the beard losing color as he reached slowly for the sword strapped to his horse.

My young eyes widened and with a false calmness walked back into the temple, arms still full. I knew exactly why I was sent back inside. Demons were a common thing in the Eldin province, and although they usually passed by our village, it was not always the case. "Demons!"

Ullia stood straight from cleaning out the temple, "What?" Her white hair was held back in a bun at the nape of her neck, strands framing her young face that was now etched with lines of shock. "Where's Hammond?"

"Outside, m'am." I threw the barley cakes and apples into a pile on the ground, looking for a sword to protect myself with. "He told me to go inside."

Outside, we heard the shrill whinny of the mare and the bleating of the mule, barely covering over the snarls of the demons. I heard the footsteps of the patrol of demons and froze, hands clutching the cold steel. We didn't have time to barricade the door. Hammond was still outside. He was going to die.

I felt arms jerk me back from the door, the golden robes that Ullia wore swirling around me as she pulled me farther back into the temple, "We cannot wait here, my dear!" Back to the temple we ran to, the statue of the goddess Hylia towering over us. Placing her hands on the stone feet, the priestess looked at me, "Quickly, child! Help me push!"

With our combined strength, we pushed the statue, revealing a staircase that led to a locked room. Scurrying down the roughly carved stone, Ullia pulled me along and threw me into the room there. "Stay there and may the goddess have mercy on your soul if you don't!" The door was slammed in front of my face and I heard stone move overhead.

Standing in shock for a moment, I stared at the heavy stone door. Even if I tried to get out, I wouldn't be able to push the statue quickly. Resting my hand on the door, I felt my heartbeat quicken in the silence. I couldn't hear what happened outside. I doubt I would have been able to hear what was going on inside, but that was before I heard the screaming.

It was shrill and pained, words sewn together in a tormented prayer to Hylia. It was the final prayer, what the priest or priestess said for someone close to death. I had heard it many times in my short life, but none had quiet chilled me as this one. In between the words would be cries of pain and agony, enough that I backed away from the door, hands clasped over my ears. Accompanying the screaming was the beating of a heart that could have only been my own. Ullia was being tortured, dying slowly and painfully, but she still prayed.

I collapsed to the floor, unsheathing the sword and holding it close. I stared at the door, breathing quick and shallow as terror ran through my veins like wolfsbane. Hammond was dead, that was certain. Ullia would be soon, and then they would come for me. I swallowed, cotton clogging my throat and feeling like knives going down into my stomach. Would my life really amount to this?

The screams continued on for what seemed like days, the prayer repeating itself over and over. I felt like my heart would stop at any time, and I just wanted the world to stop for a moment. My lips quivered, eyes closing for the first time in what seemed weeks as I whispered roughly.

"Goddess above, bring me into a place where I might be at peace. Rest my body in your forgiving feathers, grant me a quick and painless death." It was a quick prayer, but not the final prayer. Ullia had said it enough times for the three of us several times over.

All was silent as the last word dropped from my lips, the screaming abruptly stopping. Was it over? Was she dead? Was I next?

No.

I opened my eyes, resigned to my fate. Would I be able to make my death quicker than Ullia's? My eyes rose from the ground, landing on a figure standing in front of me. My muscles jumped, tensing as my brain went into overdrive. I was going to die, but not without a fight. Those were my thoughts until I saw the smile on the face of the woman in front of me.

It was a smile I had not seen in a very long time, the smile you give your closest friend after being separated from them. The woman wore it with perfect white teeth in a glowing face, surrounded by long, golden hair. She didn't look like anyone else from my village, where white hair and eye colors uncommon among the rest of the world were taken for granted. Despite how different she appeared to me, what caught me the most was the smile. It has stuck with me through all of my life, the image of her face shining out from the darkness of that cellar.

The woman took a step towards me, and another, before she bent her knee to level her eyes with me, "You called?"

My mouth opened, eyes wide as I replied, "Who are you?" Her accent was strange, but her presence comforting- almost like a fire on a cold night. She scared me, appearing so suddenly and out of nowhere. Who was this woman?

She blinked for a moment, appearing surprised before she gave me a sad little smile, "I am Hylia." The goddess shifted, her white gown pooling around her as she settled on the ground.

Breath catching, the sword slipped from my fingers. It made a loud clanging sound on the stone floor, but that didn't matter as I pressed my forehead to the floor. "My Goddess, forgive me for not knowing who you were." Surely I was in trouble now, demons attacking and the Goddess Hylia showing herself to me?

Gently, I felt a slender hand touch my head, "Please, don't ask for forgiveness over such a silly thing. Get up, dear. Do I look angry?"

I hesitated, before lifting my head. I was young, but I knew how to respect a god. "No, m'am."

"Now, please, sit up." Hylia placed her hands on her lap, smiling slightly. I did as I was told and she nodded, "Isn't that better?"

My head bobbed in the semblance of a nod, "Am I dead?" It was starting to get easier to talk to her, the goddess smiling in a cheerful manner.

"No, you're quite alive I should think." Hylia chuckled, eyes crinkling as if I told a joke.

"Then," I swallowed more cotton knives, "Is Ullia?"

The goddess paused, eyes assessing me for a moment before she shook her head, "No. She is no longer in pain, as is the man Hammond."

My breath caught again, my hands reaching for the sword again, "Then, surely they're coming for me!" I felt my fear spike in my chest again, my poor heart racing.

"They are not." Hylia smiled slyly, "The priestess was smart, putting you down here. I'm glad she was able to protect you, I have plans that only you can help me with."

"Plans?" The corners of my mouth dropped in concern, "Why me?"

"Circumstances. Not every soul can handle what I am going to ask you to do, but I know yours to be of a particular kind of steel. And who else do you know that is well-educated in the martial arts, war, as well as religion?" Hylia tilted her head, "You're still so young though, I was hoping things wouldn't begin to move until you were at least twenty. No matter, we can make this work."

"Wait, m'am, what are you asking me to do?" My fingers dug into the hilt of the sword as I leaned forward, white hair falling over my shoulder.

"I'm asking you to become my paladin, silly. And not just any paladin, either. You're going to help lead the war against the demons, Kallen Rent." Hylia leaned forward as well, becoming animated. "The people need to know that I am with them in this battle and that I will not just stand on the sidelines. You're going to be my pawn, if you don't mind."

"But I'm only twelve years old!" I protested, before I quieted, realizing I was talking to the goddess. "What can I do?"

"So much, Kallen. You would not believe the kinds of things you will be able to do." Hylia smiled, hands reaching out for my own. "You will spread my word to the people. You will become a symbol of hope for them! I have no problems rallying the others, but it is Hylians who are the most skeptical. That's where you come in." Her soft hands took my own in their grip, the sword once again falling to the ground. "There will be others to help you along the way, so don't think you're doing this by yourself."

"I… guess," My lips stumbled over the words, "If I'm really that important." Up until that point I had always just been another parentless girl in the world, not having thought much of myself. Being told that the goddess Hylia needed me? It was a miracle in itself.

Hylia shook her head, "You've always been important, Kallen. More than you could imagine."

Red bloomed on my cheeks, "Thank you, m'am." I stared at her face, wondering what was in store for me. What could I, a poor girl from an extinct village, do against demons?

"Now, it's going to be several days until the demons clear out of the area. After three days, open this door. On the inside of the wall is a loose stone that you can press. That will move the statue out of your way. The next part is very important, Kallen, so pay attention." Her eyes stared into mine, making sure that she had my attention. "What you will see up there is horrifying. I wish you didn't have to see it, but you have to walk past the bodies, okay? Only stop to make sure you have enough provisions for a week on the road, your cloak, and whatever weapon is easiest for you to carry. If you're lucky, you may be able to find the horse that ran away. The nearest town is five days away by foot, three by horseback. Never sleep on the ground, always in the trees."

I let the information sink into me. What exactly would I see once up there? "Okay, I understand."

"Good." Hylia looked up briefly, "Unfortunately, I have to go now. Be safe, and don't do anything stupid." Resting a hand on my shoulder, Hylia placed a kiss on my forehead. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, m'am." I shot off automatically, surprised at the sudden affection.

The goddess stood, dress flowing down her figure and gracefully falling into place, "Then, I must be off. Expect to hear from me soon, Kallen." She backed up, towards the door, and disappeared in a burst of golden light.

Just as she said, I waited for three days, finding enough food and water in the cellar to last me for much longer than that. On the third day I put together a bag of provisions for when I was on the road and strapped the sword to my back. I was afraid to leave, but I had to trust the goddess. I knew she wanted me to help her, so why shouldn't I trust her now?

Pushing open the solid stone door, I was able to barely make out the shape of the stones. I felt along the wall for the stone she talked about, feeling one five way beneath my fingers as I pushed at it. Slowly and with a great groan, the statue above me moved. Light flooded in, causing me to shrink back. The sunlight hurt after being only in torchlight for three days, the only glimpse of sunlight being through that of a crack in the ceiling of the cellar. Hesitantly, I climbed the stairs.

The first thing to hit me was the smell of rotting meat, and after that I saw what was left of Ullia. My eyes widened and I fell to my knees. I felt my breakfast rise in my throat and I chucked it up, not caring that I was throwing up on the floor. My eyes watered with tears as I wiped at my mouth.

Dried blood was splattered everywhere- on the pews, the floor, the walls, the statue, even the ceiling. What could only be hunks of her were spread out everywhere, a spike lodged through her head that hung from the ceiling. Her eyes were blank, but I could still see the imprints of her terror in the way her mouth hung open and bloody.

Tearing my eyes away from the sight, I ran out of the temple. It was worse outside. They hadn't been so methodical with Hammond, his entire torso impaled on a spike with his arms and legs thrown about. I could see his fingers scattered, obviously broken as well as his arms and legs. I could see part of his spine sticking out of his back. I gasped for air, wondering just how demons could be able to do such a thing.

They had been much gentler to the mule, only slashing its neck open. Setting my nerve, I stepped up to the mule, digging around in the packs for my cloak. After finding it, I threw it over my shoulders and ran. I didn't want to be in that cursed village anymore.

I didn't sleep for four days after that, never being able to get the images of Ullia and Hammond out of my head. I would always wake up fearing that I would fall out of the tree I had chosen. I never did find that horse. I ran across some monsters occasionally, but I was able to get rid of them with the training I had.

By the fifth day I was staggering, wondering how I would even make it to the town. What would I do once I got there? Beg? Sell my sword? As if anyone would hire a child, much less me. Go to the temple there?

Stopping for lunch, I felt ready to collapse. I was eating my bread and cheese with a sort of numbness, my hands cold from the chill and I huddled in my cloak that was covered in dried blood. I even felt blood on my face, but I was too tired to wipe it off.

A twig snapped- my entire body freezing for a moment. There was more movement in the bushes to my left and I reached for my sword. There was no way I would be able to take on anything in this condition. I would fail the goddess before I even began.

I drew my sword and stood, feeling my knees shake as the bushes parted. The face of a boy poked through, seeming surprised at my appearance. No, boy wasn't right. He was at that awkward stage of not quite a young adult, but not a child. He came through the bushes, looking directly at the sword pointed at him. He then looked up at my face with startlingly blue eyes from beneath a mess of black hair.

The man-child turned, hollering, "Hey, pa! Come here!"

I stiffened, the point of the blade shaking. I was so afraid, not knowing what to do. I felt cornered and I didn't like it.

Through the same bushes came a large man whose build practically bulged with muscles, looking like the larger version of the man-child, "What is it Aden?" His eyes then landed on me and he simply said, "Oh."

I bit my lip, feeling the weight of four days of no sleep pushing down on me, "What do you want?"

The man got to his knees, suddenly becoming much smaller, "Hey now, we're not going to hurt you, okay?" He held out his large hands, which could easily snap me like a twig. "What's wrong? What are you doing so far from your village?"

My lower lip trembled, the images of the corpses passing through my mind briefly. "It's none of your business, sir. Take your son and go on your way, please."

He shook his head, "I can't do that, little lady. Not until you let me know what's going on." He came closer on his knees.

My grip tightened on my sword and I leveled it at his chest, "Stay back!"

The man blinked, and then sat still, "Okay then. My name is Fenrir Lumiar. This is my son Aden Lumiar. We both live in the Castle Town. I'm a blacksmith there and my son is my apprentice. What's your name?"

No wonder the man was so large, he pounded metal all day. "I am Kallen Rent…"

"Kallen Rent? It's nice to meet you. You're from the Rent village, right? A couple day's ride from here? What are you doing so far from home, especially when there are monsters and demons about?" His voice was calm and soothing, a smile beneath his large black beard.

I nodded dully, but said nothing more.

Fenrir shifted slightly, looking puzzled, "You look like you've been in a fight. Where are your parents?"

"They've been dead three years now." The words finally bubbled up. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to count on him. I wanted to sleep. The sword slipped from my hands and hit the forest floor. Falling to my knees, I let the words spill out, "There were only the three of us… and now there's only me."

It hit me then, that I was the only one left from my village. I was the last of the Rents. No one would be able to carry on the name, not without shaming myself. Tears came to my eyes, which I hurriedly brushed away.

I looked up, eyes still watering as I felt a large hand fall upon my shoulder. Fenrir looked down, a sad look on his face. Aden was behind him, looking stunned. "I'm very sorry to hear that. How did this happen?"

Taking a deep breath, I slowly let it out. I blubbered on, "The plague wiped out everyone but myself and two others. That was three years ago, but… last week, demons came and killed the other two. The priestess hid me, but… she didn't survive. Neither of them did."

"Demons?" His eyebrows rose to his hairline. "And you came here by yourself?"

I nodded, the hood of my cloak falling down. "Yes…" Should I mention Hylia? "I was… am, a mercenary in training as well as a priestess in training. As I was praying to the goddess Hylia…" The words died on my lips, my eyes turning to the ground. There was no way he would believe me.

Fenrir waited for a moment, to see if I would continue, before he scratched his beard. "Goddesses above, you poor child." He looked at my face, "You haven't slept at all, have you?" I shook my head, white hair flying.

Aden touched his father's shoulder, gaining his attention, "Could she maybe… live with us?"

A thoughtful look appeared on Fenrir's face, "Would you like to Kallen? We have a warm house and my wife would love to have another girl around. There's also a temple dedicated to Hylia in Castle Town, you could continue your studies there."

My fingers curled around the dirty fabric of my skirts, looking up at his kind face, "Would you? Can I?"

A grin broke out on Fenrir's lips, "Of course you can. I wouldn't offer it otherwise."

Aden smiled as well, holding out a hand, "Come on. Let's go home." His eyes twinkled in a strange way, but it made me feel warm. It reminded me of the way Hylia felt.

My hand trembled, but I grasped his hand firmly. I felt a smile make its way onto my face, the muscles moving for the first in a long time. I was going home.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on my door startled me from studying the ancient texts. My eyes immediately landed on the wooden door as I called out, "Who is it?"

"It's Abel."

Blinking, I straightened slightly from my slouching and placed the book on old sermons to the side, "Come on in." My hands patted some wrinkles out of my soft yellow skirt of a priestess's apprentice as I pushed some of my falling hair out of my eyes.

The door opened to Abel, who had grown considerably in the past three years. Before he was a boy in the awkward stages of growth; he now had the appearance of a man. Abel's shoulders had widened, along with the muscles in his arms from the continual swinging of the hammer and pumping of the bellows as he worked in Fenrir's smithy. His messy hair was now straight and pulled back into a neat ponytail, with only one strand falling over his face. Abel was a lot taller as well, now a full foot and a half taller than my far from short height.

Of course, I had changed as well. Over the years I had seen the baby fat fall from my cheeks and cheek bones begin to contour my face to what was almost the stereotypical Rent shape of high cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin, the tips of my ears at slightly more tapered than the other Hylians. My hair had also grown to my hips in soft, white waves. The biggest change, however, was in my body. The fat had fallen from my waist and my chest grew as it did with all women, giving me a modest amount of curves that only grew with my training sessions in the forest. My arms had also gained some muscle from helping with the smithy from time to time, and although it was never seen, the rest of my body showed the amount of strength training I underwent and continued to practice.

I smiled at Abel, patting the space between me and the foot of my bed for him to sit on. The two of us had grown close, and besides the priestesses at the temple, he was the only one I really considered a friend. "What is it, Abel?"

Normally smiling, Abel didn't seem to wear this practically permanent addition to his sunny personality at the moment, "There's something I want to talk to you about." He did sit down though, turning his body slightly to face mine.

"Okay, go ahead, Abel." My smile faltered in confusion for a moment.

Abel coughed into his hand, a bit of color rising to his cheeks before he very calmly says, "Do you remember what the agreement was between my parents and you when you came home to stay with us?"

With that, my smile froze. "Oh. That?"

Biting his lip in embarrassment, Abel chuckled in a forceful manner, "Yes, that. I just wanted to check with you… that you're still okay with it." His eyes met mine and I felt his hand rest over my fingers, "I wouldn't be offended if you didn't want to go through with it. It would take a little more time to convince my parents, but, just know that whatever you choose, I have your back." The corners of Abel's lips rose in a small smile, giving nothing away about his own opinion.

I opened my mouth, trying to find the right words to say. Flipping my hand over, I grabbed his fingers in my own, comparing the size of his hands to mine. His were large, thick, and calloused from the forge, while my own fingers were slender but calloused from weaponry and punching trees in place of a sandbag. "When Fenrir and Kirtha took me in, I promised I would marry you at the proper age." Finally, I smiled again, "I will stick to my word. I would be more than happy to be your wife. Of course, if you want me to be. You're allowed to have a say in the matter, as well."

The smile that had previously been absent on his face broke out, and Abel seemed to give out a sigh of relief. He clasped my hand in both of his, leaning over to kiss my knuckles, "Kallen, I would happy to have you for a wife. What other woman could I find who knows how to get a fire to the right temperature for forging like you do?"

"That would be a little difficult," I chuckled, the image of a strange girl failing to push the giant bellows drifting through my mind, "but I'm sure your father could whip any girl you'd want into shape. He did the same with me."

Abel took one of his hands from mine, scratching at the barely-there beard on his cheeks as he pointed out, "But most women can't even lift a sword, let alone pump the bellows to make one. No, you're special, Kallen. The only woman for a poor blacksmith like me."

A snort most un-ladylike came from me, but I felt myself blush either way as I lightly punched his thick arm, "Now you're just buttering me up."

"Like toast," He winked. Abel laughed at his own joke for a moment before sobering up to ask, "When should we get married?"

Startled by the somewhat sudden change in topic, I had to think for a moment. "I am officially becoming a priestess in two months. Would you prefer to be married to an apprentice, or a full-fledged priestess?"

The man leaned back, one hand still holding mine, "I would think after would be much easier on you, so you won't have to juggle both the wedding and the ordination."

I nodded, "Yes, and that would give us a bit of time for any necessary preparations."

Abel nodded as well, a wistful smile on his face, "To be completely honest with you, ever since I found out that you agreed to stay to become my wife, I've looked forward, and I still am, to becoming your husband."

My eyebrows creased even as my smile grew, "Why? You weren't upset by the arrangement? Being limited to only me?"

He shook his head, "I've never thought about it that way. You're a very beautiful woman, Kallen, you always have been. Even when you were covered in the blood of monsters I've never thought of you as anything but beautiful." As he saw my one brow ascending into my hairline, he quickly continued on, "But it's not just because of your looks, I assure you. You have an education, something even I have little of- I only know enough to be able to read and write and do the sums for the business. You're also very comforting and kind, despite everything you went through as a child. The real question I have is why you would choose a man like me. With your looks, education, skills, etcetera, you could probably land a nobleman."

I tilted my head, his question being torn to pieces in my mind. "When I escaped my village, I honestly did not expect to be able to find anyone to spend the rest of my life with. And one thing that was really hammered into my existence there was the fact that one day I would have to carry on the Rent bloodline. As soon as my guardians were killed, my first thought was that I would never be able to do that. Your parents offered to keep me and in exchange I would marry you during my sixteenth summer. I could only happily agree, as I would have a home, but also a way to continue on the Rents. I was afraid for a while that I would be the last." I paused to see a trace of hurt in his eyes, so I squeezed Abel's hand. "But, as you said I might have been able to sway a nobleman to take me as his wife. You don't give yourself enough credit, Abel. No nobleman could endure the thought of his wife bettering him in martial arts or education. You can though, and you are extraordinarily kind and as sweet as a candied apple. You're able to accept me as I am and have seen me at my very worst. I doubt any nobleman could do that."

Abel looked down, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Now you're giving me too much credit."

I leaned over to kiss his scruffy cheek, "No, I'm not you idiot. I'm telling you the truth." I sat up so that our shoulders touched, "But, how many kids would you like?"

His eyes widened as he looked at me, "Kids? Oh my, Kallen, don't you think it's a little early to think about children?" Abel's hand gripped mine though, a hint of a smile about to break through.

I tilted my head, feeling my hair fall over my shoulder as I looked at him, "Have you even seen the way your mother looks at the newborns? I think if we don't have kids she'll kill us." Maybe me wanting kids was a part of it, but I liked the thought of little ones running under foot. I had rarely seen kids as a hassle, even when dealing with the ones in the Rent village.

Chuckling lightly, Abel nodded, "I bet she would. Well then, how about at least five?" He nodded again, as if agreeing with himself, "Four at least. Yes, that would be a good number."

Blinking, I bumped his shoulder, "And who's going to be giving birth to these kids? I think three's a good number."

"Nah, four is. That way if two get into a fight one isn't torn between the two." Abel smiles, looking at me. "Two boys and two girls would be the best."

"I don't think we can control what we're going to get, Abel," I snorted, but smiled all the same. Looks like I'd have a lot work ahead for me, thoughts of my past pushed to the side. "You've thought about this though, haven't you?"

"Maybe." He shrugged noncommittally, "Ever since I found out I was likely to marry you I've thought about a lot of things."

"Have you?" I smiled, kind of touched. Of course, that depended on what he thought about. I've heard enough from confessions at the temple that I wasn't so sure I wanted to know.

"Naturally," Abel replied, standing and pulling me up with him. "Now how about we let my parents' know what's going on?" He placed a large arm on my shoulder, leading me to the door.

Ordination. I closed my eyes, blocking out the image of one of the other priestesses who was fussing with my hairpiece and other adornments. Just three years ago had I imagined this scene playing out so differently, with Ullia fixing my hair and robes herself. She would have smiled, humming under her breath. The plan was for me to be ordained at this temple anyways, as only two witnesses were not enough by the code of those who worshipped Hylia. But, here I was, without Ullia or anyone I had grown up with.

Breathing out, the priestess Jillian smoothed out the fabric over my shoulders, "Are you ready, Kallen?"

Opening my eyes, I turned to look at her, "I am." This was the one thing I was confident about outside of martial arts, I had known as soon as Hylia herself told me that this was right.

The crow's feet at Jillian's eyes crinkled as I stood over her smaller figure, "You've come a long way, dear."

A smile quirked on my lips, remembering the words of Hylia in that cellar, "Unfortunately, things are far from over." No, things would only get worse from here, and I believed Hylia when she said so. There was no reason not to. Jillian's eyebrows pushed together, a frown threatening to break her smile, but I patted her shoulder and walked to the doors leading to the chapel. "Do not mind what I say, now is not the time to speak of what is to come."

"If you say so," Jillian's voice held a trace of doubt, but I paid no mind to it. I had yet to tell anyone of Hylia's visit to me, and I planned to keep it to myself until the moment it was crucial to reveal. The priestesses sometimes suspected something, but I could not see how they could even begin to get close to the truth.

The two of us walked out, myself in golden robes and the priestess in white and gold. The chapel was filling up, but the service was yet to start. I was surprised at how many had actually come; despite Castle Town being the capital of Hyrule, the worship of Hylia had slowly decreased over the years of the demon attacks. Jillian led me to my seat, before joining the three other priestesses.

I waited, calming myself down as the chapel big enough to hold at least eighty-percent of Castle Town filled into the stone room and sat in the wooden pews. I tried to not look behind me, into the faces of the people I would be in charge of. My stomach pinched hard, and I felt a premonition that something was going to happen. Something that wasn't in the least bit expected.

A hand landed on my shoulder, making me jump. I looked up and behind to see Abel with Fenrir and Kirtha. So, they were sitting behind me. It comforted me slightly, to have them near, as they were the closest thing I had to family now.

"How are you doing?" Abel leaned forward, whispering into my ear. "You look beautiful, by the way."

I smiled, turning slightly, "As nervous as a horse is when a wolf is near. But thank you." Placing my hand over his, I gave it a slight squeeze.

Abel's eyes were hard to read, but he smiled. "You'll be fine. You're a natural at all this godly stuff."

Opening my mouth to reply, I stopped when the four priestesses stood at the same time. The chapel grew quiet, and the lead priestess Lorelei stepped forward. I quickly turned around in my seat, reciting the words of my oath in my head. All will go as well, I've rehearsed the ceremony enough times that I could probably do it while fighting ten demons.

Lorelei raised her hands, the people hesitantly rising from their seats to stand. Speaking out in a clear voice, the priestess gathered silence as she spoke out. I zoned out, feeling a pressure between my temples. We sat again shortly following.

Hearing my name, I stood back up, walking to the steps and kneeling down, my head bowed.  
The pressure steadily grew, and I knew it was not from a normal headache. I ignored it the best I could do, repeating the chants I had been taught. Straightening out, I continued through the rest of the ceremony, singing the song of the goddess and playing a tune on the harp provided.

When it came time for my apprentice's headpiece to be replaced with that of the priestess's, however, is when what I was waiting for occurred. A glow appeared in front of Lorelei, who was reaching for the headdress, quickly taking shape. The people in the chapel shouted, guards and those with swords standing and drawing their swords.

I recognized who it was, however, and shouted, "Put down your weapons! It is your Goddess you point your swords at!" Out of shock they did so, sitting back down as the goddess appeared.

The glow died down, the Goddess Hylia's skin and hair only letting off an unearthly glow. She smiled at me, winking briefly and turning to the priestesses. "Thank you for guiding and taking care of my friend." Hylia's eyes swept over the audience, pausing to look at Abel and his family. Her eyebrows rose and she quickly glanced at me before a smirk reaches her face. She didn't explain herself though, and she turned back to the audience.

Hylia spoke, her arms outstretched and hair billowing, "Hear me, my people! Kallen Rent is my chosen paladin, and general of my army! She will lead the Hero in defeating your long-time enemy Demon King Demise." She smiled, taking the headdress that was to be mine in her hands. It glowed for a moment, transforming into a more ornate headpiece that matched what a head priestess would wear. "Kallen, do you accept the responsibility that I am placing on your shoulders?"

I knelt as Hammond had shown me, the way a warrior kneels before her chosen master, with my fist on the ground and one knee on the ground. With my head bowed, I said clearly, "As I did three years ago, I accept the task, my Goddess."

Hylia whispered so that only I could hear her, "Look up, will you?" I did so, meeting her smile as she gently removes the old headpiece to replace it with that I was to be ordained with. Hylia even went so far as to smooth out my hair, muttering, "That will do, though you always looked better in silver." The goddess straightened, "Stand, now, my Knight, and greet the people you will defend."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I got to my feet and turned to the people staring at the two of us, apprehension and fear clouding their faces. This was a sort of nervousness I was not used to, and I didn't like how they seemed to be afraid. Taking a deep breath, I smiled and turned once again to Hylia, "Thank you, Hylia, for doing me this great honor. I will protect the people physically and emotionally in these coming days, until I can no longer draw my sword."

"Oh? And how is a woman supposed to do that?" A nobleman stood, hand on the hilt of his sword as he pointed at me. "Our goddess trusts our protection this delicate priestess's guidance, if there be battle? She does not look past her childhood! I am sorry, my Goddess, but she is not fit for the honor you've given her."

Low murmurs started up from the pews, people shouting out, "He's right! What can a little girl do to protect us against demons?"

My brows wrinkled in frustration. This was not something I was expecting, but perhaps even having a goddess on my side was not enough. I didn't blame them for doubting, I would not trust any other girl my age with this big of a task without knowing what they could do.

Hylia tilted her head, "Why then, why not test her capabilities? I promise, she will not disappoint you, in fact, she may surprise you."

"Like she could even draw a sword!" Another nobleman shouted this, standing now on the pews.

"Are all of you fools?" Fenrir stood, his bulky frame standing over the others as he turned to them. "Have you all forgotten the name of Rent? Before you stands the last of the Rents, the only one to survive plagues and demon ambushes, and you doubt whether she could hold a sword? Thirteen years of training in every possible weapon, martial combat, and even war tactics- trained by one of the greatest generals of our time Hammond Rent and chosen by the goddess because she knows all of this, and yet you still doubt her."

I sighed, pleased with my adoptive father's words, but they were not going to help. "Please, Fenrir. I appreciate your help, but if I must prove myself then I see no reason why not." My robes would get in the way, but I was confident that I could take on almost anyone they threw at me. "I understand your hesitation, sir nobleman, and so if you provide me with a weapon and an opponent, I will gladly prove myself." I moved down the stairs, waiting before the crowd.

They were all silent for a moment, before one stood with the help of a cane. My eyes widened as they landed on the king, who I had previously not seen. "The safety of this land is my duty; therefore I must test you with the best of whom I have with me at the moment. General Willias, if you would."

My heart stopped for a moment as a large, slightly older man stood from a couple places next to the king. General Willias turned briefly to the king, bowing as he replied, "Very well, my liege." He moved, walking down the aisle to stand before me, nearly a foot taller and with a sword big enough for a large man like him.

The king nodded, then shouted, "Who will supply a sword?"

Several volunteered their swords, and I asked to see each to test the balance of each. After choosing the arming sword offered to me, I took off the outer layer of robes to stand in the shorter and lighter under layer, as well as the hard soled shoes to stand in my stockings on the cold stone floor. The two of us stretched, neither wanting to pull a muscle.

Abel walked over as I stretched, leaning over to whisper, "Did you know that Hylia was going to show up?"

I spared a glance to Hylia, who was still by the altar, being attended by the other three priestesses. "She visited me three years ago, but no, I didn't know she was going to do this." Feeling my limbs loosen, I sighed and stood. "I don't know if I can beat this guy, either. It's been years since I've had a proper sparring partner."

"You'll be fine, Kallen. You have speed and surprise on your side. He probably doesn't expect much on you, so he'll hold back. He's also bigger, so he's bound to be slower." Abel patted my shoulders, massaging them briefly to help me loosen up. "Trust yourself. You made it through that forest when you were thirteen, you can take care of one general."

Chuckling, I picked up the sword, taking a few test swings to get the feel of the sword in my hand. "Thank you, Abel. I guess one general is nothing, after demons."

"There we go. Now go show off." Abel smiled, going to go sit back down.

An area had been cleared for the duel, and General Willias stood waiting for me. Walking up to him, I smiled, "It is an honor to duel you, General Willias."

A small smile could be seen through his beard, and the man nodded, "Likewise, daughter of Rent."

We turned to the Goddess, bowing briefly before bowing to the king and to each other. The points of our swords crossed, and I fixated my eyes on General Willias's torso. As soon as I saw the smallest twitch occur did I move, the blade slithering in the air to meet General Willias's sword. My arm shook at the shock delivered, not used to the strength at which my blade was meeting.

Willias struck again, my sword moving easily to block his. I knew he was going easy on me, and so I quickly made a feint at his side, quickly pulling back as I saw the steel swing to block it. It knocked him off his balance, however, and so I pursued him, swinging at his right shoulder as he moved to protect his left.

The fight continued; neither really gaining an advantage. I knew I didn't have the stamina to continue, though, as I had less experience and was rusty overall. My eyes darted around the room, looking for something to help me as we circled each other. I could practically feel how sore my arm was becoming. Feeling my shoulders tense up, I forced myself to relax, eyes resting again on Willias's chest.

Speed. That is what I had on him. He may have brute strength and experience, but speed, when used right, could overcome that. I let out a breath, and began to bounce on the balls of my feet. Go low, aim high, all in the blink of an eye. That's how I would win it.

Between one bounce and the next, I launched myself across the space faster than he could anticipate. I felt the seconds slow down as I crouched slightly, body moving out of the way of his sword as I grabbed the arm and pinned it to my side. My blade lay gently against his neck, and with my eyes looking up to meet the large man I smiled.

"I yield," General Willias seemed to smile, and as I stepped away he held out his hand. I took it, shaking it in the stunned silence of the chamber.

Turning to the audience, I smiled again, "Next?"


End file.
